


Who's Krem Brulée Now?

by Mutantenfisch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Snuggling, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/pseuds/Mutantenfisch
Summary: The only thing burning here is the fire in the fireplace. And maybe some people's cheeks....
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	Who's Krem Brulée Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/gifts).



> My surprise art for the Retreat's Winter Gift Exchange.


End file.
